Turnbuckles have been used for many years, and various versions have long provided their unique attributes for various tasks where it was desired to tighten the connection between two anchor points. In various turnbuckle designs, the use of a spring has been adapted to include a way to assure tensioning when for some reason the distance between the two anchor points might change or periodically vary to some limited extent. One situation where adjustable tensioning devices are desirable are those applications where loads are situated on transport vehicles, such as trucks. Many different types of turnbuckles for tensioning connections between loads and transport vehicles, or less commonly, between stationary objects and secure anchor points, are in use today.
Especially in the case of securing loads to transport vehicles, it would be a distinct and important improvement to provide a turnbuckle head assembly useful in a spring loaded tensioning device that can be quickly and easily secured between selected anchor points. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide a turnbuckle head assembly which can be quickly released from between anchor points, thus allowing the turnbuckle tensioning device to be easily removed. Thus, the important advantages of a turnbuckle head assembly providing such desirable features in a workable tensioning apparatus can be readily appreciated.
The foregoing figures, being merely exemplary, contain various elements that may be present or omitted from actual implementations depending upon the circumstances. An attempt has been made to draw the figures in a way that illustrates at least those elements that are significant for an understanding of the various embodiments and aspects of the invention. However, various other elements of a turnbuckle head assembly device, especially as applied for different variations of the functional components illustrated, as well as different embodiments of artistic elements such as a handle design, may be utilized in order to provide a robust turnbuckle head assembly for use in spring loaded turnbuckle devices with quick disconnect capability.